Drop side of infants' cribs have certain requirements for safety including latches that will not allow the crib side to drop except under a double motion, like lift and push, wherein one of the motions requires a pressure of ten pounds to actuate. The pressure is preferably on the push motion: that is, with the drop side in locked, up position, the actuation is to raise the drop side a small amount and then push it horizontally and inwardly against pressure, to release the latch so the crib side can drop by gravity.
The usual latch requires manual lifting and knee or hand operation to release it, and it is the purpose of this invention to provide a more simple, inexpensive construction that is capable of foot actuation, to leave the hands free.